Ghost Adventures Vermont
by thewritingwolf
Summary: Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin visit Vermont for Frost Lodge. Bryn Wolf joins them for a 2 night lockdown. When Nick and Bryn get close though, Zak's temper flares.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Zak's POV)

"Dude, I'm SHAKING." Aaron, who was wide-eyed, responded. "I just asked if you were pumped." I grumbled, in Vermont. Nick was laughing silently at us.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Zak,look ahead." Aaron was pointing ahead.

I sighed, and looked up, to see 2 workers standing side by side. One was a tall, lean man with brown hair and pale-skin. The other was a short, petite girl with pale-skin and long dark brown hair. She looked frightened, and as we stepped out of the car I said, "Holy crap," her arm had a deep cut from the wrist to the shoulder. She smiled weakly at us, wincing when she raised her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jake." The guy said.

"Zak. That's Aaron and Nick." I pointed to them.

" Bryn." It was such a soft voice I had to lean in.

"Welcome to the Frost personal nightmare." Jake grinned.

"We will film in like, 10 minutes, k?" Aaron said.

"Fine. I want an interview anyway. Um, Bryn, what's with the scar?""

She blinked at me, and whispered, "You'll see."

Nick went over to her, and stared for a long time at her. "Did it reach your bone?" He asked, clearly concerned for our new client.

She nodded, her brown eyes gazing towards the floor. I moved closer to, biting my lip. "Why don't we roll now?"

"In the quiet town f Stowe, Vermont, we come to a haunted lodge." I began, moving backwards. "A personal he/ to us, we plan to stay 2 nights instead of one. Now, we enter our death place." I looked over at Jake and Bryn, who led the way.

"This room is where we hear a group of people talking, or yelling." Jake began, and I nodded. Bryn pointed to the stairs, and moved swiftly up them. We followed to a bedroom, where she stopped and sat on the bed. I sat next to her, and saw her whole body stiffen. "This is where on a tour guide we all saw 2 men arguing." She said, pointing right in front of us.

"What did they look like?" "One was tall, with pale skin. He is suppossilvy the father. You see, this was where women delivered their babies." Bryn said, and I nodded. She shivered.

"That one was pacing, while the doctor was yelling. When I went to ask them to stop, they disappeared." Bryn finished, and got up, leading us to yet another room. "This is where it happened." Jake said from behind me, Aaron filming him. I grabbed Bryn's wrist gently and showed her scar to the camera.

"Tell us, how did you get this." "Me and Jake, we were in here after closing hours. I saw something between these two poles," she pointed to 2 rubber poles, "and tried to get it out. There was nothing I could scratch myself. I couldn't see to the right or left of me, so I kept trying to get it out. Jake was standing a few feet away from me."

Jake chimed in now, "As I was looking through the door, I heard a loud, short scream. I turned around, thinking it was something else, and saw her on the floor, bleeding." "I was just working on it, when all of a sudden an overwhelming pain came over my right arm. It was like putting a knife through my skin and slowly pulling up. I remember screaming, before I blanked out from too much blood loss." Bryn whispered now. I stared at the camera Nick was holding.

"She had to go to the HOSPITAL because of this." She handed me her hospital form, and I showed it to the camera. " She almost DIED because of this." I said. "I thought it was Jake, and I thought he had taken a knife to me. It turned out no knife was there, and no fingerprints. It was like-" I finished it for her, "Ghost." Bryn nodded, slightly shaking.

"Your agreeing to come investigate with us?" I asked her, staring into her eyes. She nodded, and I did my smile. "Welcome to a nightmare you never wake up from." I said, and they turned the cameras off. "May I ask for a tour of the town?" I grinned at Bryn, who nodded. "I'm meeting some of my friends, your welcome to join us!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(no one POV)

Zak was leaning back in the chair, his hands behind his head. They were sitting in one of Stowe's Cafe, chilling. Aaron was laughing when Nick returned with food, and almost fell over a chair. The 2 employees were sitting with some other people, talking quietly. Now and then a blonde haired girl with bright gray eyes and very pale skin would looked over at Zak, as if to go over and flirt. He looked away uncomfortably, his eyes shifting over to Jake and Bryn. Bryn was now laughing, a different girl talking nonstop to her. Nick coughed loudly, and smacked Aaron in the back of the head. "DUDE!" He said, "What was that for?" "For laughing at me, jerk." He snapped back. Zak snickered, and said, "We really need to get girlfriends." "No offense dude, but who would date YOU?" Aaron teased, then yelped when Zak smacked him harder. "Shut up. Look me up online, people want to see me shirtless." " TMI." Nick and Aaron both said, and he shrugged. Zak's eyes drifted over to Bryn's and Jake's table, surprised to see Bryn walking towards them. "When are you guys going to start investigating?" She whispered softly, and Zak responded, "Dusk." She nodded, and the blonde girl walked over to them. "I'm Jessica." She said, as if someone asked for her name. "Oh, Zak? From Ghost Adventures? Is this the guy, Bryn?" She turned to Zak. "Bryn has a MAJOR crush on you!" Zak leaned back so much he fell out of his chair. He quickly tried to get up, and Jessica added, "She also has a poster of you on her wall. She kisses it every night!" That made Bryn turn on her heels and run out the door, leaving Zak watching her go. Another girl at the table threw a glare at Jessica before running out herself. "I think you should go now." Nick said, his voice cold. Jessica rolled her eyes, and looked at Zak. "What you want in a girl is ME, not _Bryn._" She sneered Bryn's name, and Zak was now annoyed. "Leave us alone!" he snapped, and she was taken aback. "I have to go." She said, stalking off. "Dude-" Aaron was cut off by another whack in the head from Zak, who led the way to the doors. The other girl walked back inside as Nick opened the door, and Zak left first. He was about to leave when he noticed Bryn sitting on a bench, wiping her face. He sighed, and said, "I'll catch up." ,before sitting down next to Bryn, leaning forward. He had his hands clutched together as always, and he stared at the sky. "Ready to start the investigation?" He asked her calmly. She avoided his eyes, and nodded. "Let's go. It'll soon be dusk." He slightly winced at the harshness in her voice, but shook his head. "Come on then." He got up, and waited for her to get up as well. The two of them caught up quickly to Nick and Aaron. Aaron, being Aaron, said, "Why'd you pick Zak? I mean, come on, I'm one hot dude." Zak thumped him in the head. "Leave her alone, Aaron."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Zak's POV)

"Get that off your face, NOW Aaron."

"Get what off my face?" Aaron asked me.

"That stupid little grin, before I smack it off." I snapped, falling into step with him. Nick and Bryn were talking about some ghost story behind us.

"Am I making a stupid grin?" Aaron asked the two.

"Huh?" Nick said, as if Bryn was the only one there, making me annoyed.

"He is, right?" I demanded.

Bryn looked at Aaron, and then at me. "Um, no?" She said, and looked at me.

I looked back at Aaron with a glare that said, _Your lucky she said no._ I turned back at her about to say something, but her and Nick resumed their discussion.

"Ooh, Zaky jealous?" Aaron whispered in my ear. I didn't realize it, but I was gritting my teeth.

"Of course not, why would I be?" I snapped. Then a girl* about 13-14 walked over to us. "OMG! I'm your BIGGEST FAN! Can I have your autograph?" We all shrugged, and Nick, Aaron, and I signed it. The girl pranced away, happy.

Nick leaned over to Bryn and said, "That usually NEVER happens."

"Except for once." I chimed in, pushing to the other side of Bryn.

She turned to me, and then smiled. Her eyes darted back to Nick again. Aaron brushed up against me, a goofy grin on his face. "Stop grinning, you idiot." I mumbled. "Are you angry that she may have a crush on Nick?"

"A crush doesn't change in 30 minutes!" I tried really hard not to smack his stupid face.

"Yes it can if-OWW!" Aaron yelled. He walked straight into a thorn-like branch, and I bit back a laugh. "You ok, bro?" I asked him, helping him to his feet. "Zak, snake." "WHERE!" I jumped so high I almost hit my head on a branch. Aaron started laughing uncontrollably.

"NOT FUNNY AARON!" I shouted at him.

"Zak's afraid of snakes." Nick told Bryn, who replied, "I know. I've seen the episode." She grinned slightly, and I turned to face her. ".Scary."

"I hate snakes and spiders." Bryn replied, shivering.

"Se? Someone knows scary things." I said to Aaron and Nick, who exchanged a glance. "What? Inside joke?" I demanded, and Nick shook his head, and stopped in front of the Frost Lodge.

Jake walked over to us, and said, "Ready?"

I looked at my team, with one extra tonight. "Ready for the lockdown? Bring it!"

Jake nodded, and as we stepped into the lodge, I watched the door shut, and heard the heavy lock.

"Ok, here's the plan. Aaron, you and Nic-" I was cut off by Nick, who was shuffling his feet. "I actually was going to be Bryn's partner."

I guess I looked pretty evil, because Aaron stepped away from me. "Fine. Nick and Bryn, you go to the room where you see people talking. Aaron, go by yourself to the room where Bryn was cut."

"Why do I have to go alone?" He wailed.

"Because I want to take that on later. Provoke." I then put my fist in the middle for a fist bump. Everyone did it except Aaron, who was still complaining.

"Get over it." I mumbled as I walked past him, heading towards the room.

"I hear you like to tease and mess with people." I began the EVP.

"So mess with me. I dare you. COME ON, MESS WITH ME!" Still no response, and it was 10 minutes.

"OH MY GOD! DUDE! DUDE!" Aaron's voice was echoing down the hall. "What, Aaron!" I ran over to him, and he was shaking. "I..saw a man standing in the hallway!" He said, and I ran towards the engine room, which he was in.

"Aaron and me are now investigating together." I said through my walkie-talkie, and Nick replied, "Got it."

"So, you attacked a worker here. Cut her arm and made her believe it was the other employee. So cut me. COME ON, CUT ME!" I said loudly, in my mocking tone.

Aaron looked into his camera, his eyes wide and shaking his head. "Dude, if it hurts me…."

I ignored Aaron. "Venire su, dolermi! " I shouted. "Come on, hurt me!" I said it in English, though this spirit was apparently italian.

"….i…want…them…" the chilling EVP, made me look at Aaron, concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Aaron's POV)

Oh man. Oh man. I'm gonna die tonight. Zak's cold stare burned into my eyes, and I shivered.

"Who's they?" Zak screamed, now aware it could understand and speak English.

No response. Phew. I was shaking with fear. I almost cried when Zak spoke again.

"Is it the workers? Is it the girl? The girl you attacked?" Zak demanded.

"…the…..girl…." Another EVP. "DUDE!" I exclaimed, and Zak looked in the direction it came from. "Shh." He shushed me. AGAIN.

"Who else?" Zak asked.

"…..zak….." Zak turned to me, and said, "Did you hear that?" I nodded, keeping quiet.

A loud bang crashed above us, and Zak leapt to his feet. "Nick and Bryn!" I followed him up the stairs, to where the 2 were at the door frame.

"We were setting up Base Camp, and went to get something from the other room." Nick replied to Zak.

"Why wasn't one of you in here?" Zak demanded, like Nick and Bryn did it.

"Hey! Genius, YOU forgot to set it up!" Bryn snapped, and I was surprised at her voice. I thought she was shy and scared.

Zak turned to her. "What?"

"In every episode, 'Let's set up Base Camp.' Your lucky Nick remembered to do it!"

"Of course! Nick, YOU should be leader of this group!" Zak said hysterically.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" I piped up, and immediately regretted it.

Zak turned to me, and snapped, "Shut up Aaron! This doesn't concern you!"

"Zak, I heard the crash too. What are you talking about?" I asked, kinder.

Zak stared at Nick and Bryn, before muttering, "Clean this up." and running down the stairs. "I'll talk to him." Nick said, and I shook my head. "You're not his favorite at the moment. I will." Nick shrugged, and went to help Bryn.

"Zak, bro, you ok?" I asked him. He was sitting in a soft chair, staring at the wall.

"Fine." he replied briskly.

"Dude, you seemed pretty p*ssed off." I shot back.

"I think I was possessed. Raging anger boiled inside of me." he answered.

"No, not every time you feel angry your possessed. The word your looking for is **Jealousy.**"

"Jealousy? Ha! Why would I be jealous?"Zak asked angrily.

"It's obvious. You don't like Nick being with Bryn."

"What? That's stupid."

"Your SO in denial. I mean, you obviously have a crush on her. I saw you checking her out."

Zak blushed deeply and his eyes widened. "Dude, we're on TV! What Aaron just said is not true." he quickly said to the camera. This was like, his hundredth side quote.

"Come on, let's keep EVPing." Zak chatted.

I rolled my eyes. May not look like it, but I had a wife. Ghosts drove her away from me. I'm a matchmaker, and I know Bryn won't go running from Nick nor Zak.

"Why did you scratch her?" Zak asked again.

20 minutes go by, no progress.

"Why did you scratch her, you cowardly b*stard!" Zak taunted.

"Dude, I don't think that was-" "LEAVE!" The loud voice boomed in the room, and me and Zak exchanged a glance.

"Why do you want us to leave?" Zak demanded.

No response, I began to relax.

"Show yourself!" Oh, thanks a lot Zak. Smooth move.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what I assumed was white-grayish fog. "S*it! Did you see that?" Zak asked me yet again. I nodded, and then heard footsteps behind us.

Zak laughed. "Let the games begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Nick's POV)

"So, how's it like working with Zak and Aaron?" Bryn asked. Translation in my mind:How's it like working with the hottie Zak?

"Good. Zak is head-strong, over-excited, weird,"

"Brave, charming, funny." Bryn added.

"Sure, on TV." I muttered.

"No, he's modest, and kind. He thinks of you and Aaron as brothers." She said.

"If you think so." I said, reaching out for the base camp chair. It was pitch black. Worst I've ever been in.

"Why was Zak angry?" Bryn asked. It seemed like she only CARED about Zak.

"He's been possessed."I replied cooly, though it was obvious. Zak couldn't stand Bryn and me. Truth was, she only asked questions about Zak.

"If you like Zak, just say it." I said bitterly.

I heard Bryn reply to me, but it was muffled by loud footsteps.

"Aaron? Zak?" I called. No answer.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I said to Bryn, who I think nodded. "Ok."

As I went near the stairs, complete drowsiness over took me. I fell forward, tumbling down the stairs. The last thing I heard was, "NICK!"

I blinked up, to Zak and Bryn's faces close together. For some reason, that annoyed me.

"Is he ok?" Bryn's voice worried.

"Think so." Zak said.

Bryn did something so unexpected. She hugged Zak.

He jerked back, but hugged her to.

"Zak saved you! Before your head smashed into the floor, Zak caught you!"

Whoa. That took me by surprise…BIG TIME. "Yo-YOU saved me, Zak?" The shock in my voice was noticed.

"Of course I saved you. We're bros, remember?" He said, pointing to Aaron as well. "Maybe you should relax for a few minutes." Zak said, worried.

"I'm fi-" we all looked up the stairs, a loud noise smashing through my words. Zak managed to run up the stairs, and with his flashlight looked around the whole floor. He came back down minutes later.

"What fell?" Bryn asked.

"A lamp." Zak replied.

"Ok, new groups. Aaron, you and Nick in the living room." Zak replied, and added, "If you can Nick. Bryn and me will investigate some more upstairs."

I nodded, and Aaron and Zak helped me to my feet. "Good luck guys." Zak said.

"Same to you." Aaron chimed. We all nodded, before Bryn darted up the stairs, Zak following closely.

"Dude, you sure your ok?" Aaron asked as we made our way to the living room.

"I'm FINE. Trust me Aaron." He shrugged, and we sat down in the chairs, facing each other.

"Are you lonely?" I began the EVP session.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(Bryn's POV)

I sat next to Zak, and felt my muscles tighten again. "Do you think Nick will be alright?"

"I think so." Zak said, turning towards me. I stared at him for the longest time, lost in his caramel brown eyes. "So, trigger object?" Zak asked me, and I realized I was staring.

"Um, sure. What is the trigger object?" I questioned.

"Glad you asked. Since this is the room where you were, er, cut, I think we should use a knife."

"A knife? Zak, what if we get, I don't know, HURT?"

"Don't worry. If it does attack, it will attack me." Zak replied cooly.

I couldn't help but get up, and walk over to where I thought I saw a shadow. Of course, I ended up tripping on some random thing.

"You ok, Bryn?" Zak asked, though I could hear laughter.

"Shut up." I snapped back, getting to my feet.

"What did you trip on?" he asked, with such fake innocence.

"No idea." I put my hands down to find what I fell on, and realized it was my shoelace. I decided not to tell Zak that, cause then he would probably crack up.

Soon he was kneeling next to me, and had my shoelace in his hand. "Nothing?" he asked, and my eyes darted to the blackness of the wall.

"You know when we take a million photographs, right?" Zak asked, and I couldn't help but snap the answer, "I'm not stupid."

He took out a small camera, and did his job.

"You always were a klutz." he suddenly chuckled.

"Excuse me, Zachary Bagans." I said, shocked he remembered me from high school. "You still remember high school days?"

"Well, I certainly hope it wasn't that long ago. Why'd you move to Vermont?" His question echoed through the room.

"I didn't move. Just summer here. Wanted to get a quick job." I shrugged.

"Well, didn't you stick with your paranormal college?"

"I'm still going. Gee Zak, your still 26, I'm still 24." I said cooly.

"And not that well known." he muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I know you. And your only giving in your documentary to your film teacher." I smiled. Zak, Nick, and Aaron had all gotten into the same college. I went to T.A.P.S college. And that is how I lost my 3 best friends.

"Oh, come on. Remember the good ol' high school days?" Zak sighed, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. We were all in the same homeroom. You were quite the rebel. Still are, I can only guess?"

I could hear Zak laugh under his breath, and reply "Hell yeah! I'm guessing your still the heart-break beauty?"

"Let's get back to the case. We are SO off topic!" I stammered.

"Fine, fine. Just to let you know, were not being recorded." he shrugged. "But now….we are."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(Aaron's POV)

Nick was doing all the EVP stuff, I was kicking back, chilling. "I feel, like, SO much safer when were all in the same room." Nick looked over at me, and I said, "Just saying."

"Sometimes you scare me." Nick whispered.

"I think everybody scares you, bro." I said, then quickly bit my lip.

"Except ghosts." Nick replied, and I heard the edge.

"I can hear Zak's voice from here. Unless he haunts me in my thoughts." I shivered at the idea, and I could hear Nick moving away from me. "Are you crazy?" Nick asked, concerned. "No. Sounds like our old high school memories…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JUNIOR YEAR FOR GAC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude! What's up?" I asked Zak, who was, by far, the ladies man. My shore brown hair was ruffled, and I tried to comb it down. "Eh, nothing much. You seen Bryn?" Zak asked, his baggy cargo pants having his favorite chain on it.

"Hola Amigos." Nick said, his lanky figure now leaning on a locker.

"Ah, hows the new spanish teacher?" Zak asked.

"Personal nightmare. Literally." Nick sighed.

"Why?" I piped in.

"26 years of age. Pure torture."

"Who?" Bryn had pranced down the hall, making most heads turn. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Heart-breaking beauty coming near." I said. We called Bryn heart-breaking beauty cause their's only one heart in this school she HASN'T broken. That guy was her boyfriend Zak. "Hey!" Zak said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and then gave me the english homework. "Remember to bring your notebook next time." she grinned, and I suddenly noticed someone else coming down the hall. Janet, Bryn's best friend, came running down the hall, breathless.

"What happened?" Bryn asked.

"Ms. Brent is looking for us." Janet gasped. I noticed Bryn frown. "What'd I do?"

"I dunn-" Janet was cut off by , who came storming down the hall. "GET TO TALENT CLASS NOW!" she screamed, before running off.

"Of course. See ya later, k?" Zak said, kissing Bryn. She nodded before her and Janet both followed , making movements behind her.

Zak slunk next to Nick. "Now what do we do?" "Go to film class, I guess." "Ugh." We all headed down the hall, in the opposite direction of the arts class.

"When's lunch?" Zak complained.

"Next period."

"Want to skip?" Zak suggested.

"Um, I'd rather get a good grade, so no." Nick replied.

This class was boring. Cause were da BEST students. Well, I keep telling myself that.

"Stop yawning." Zak hissed at me, and I couldn't help but snicker. He was leaning back in the chair, iPod in ears, chilling out to some music. Nick, the obedient one, was taking notes, and telling me to knock it off.

FINALLY, the bell rang. We all speed walked towards the lunchroom, Zak already near our table.

"Dude, I caught it on camera!" I said, camcorder playing in hands.

Bryn and Janet ran towards us, both sliding into seats. I blushed when Janet sat down, and mumbled words.

"We should all go to film college!" Zak exclaimed, Bryn's head resting on his shoulder.

"Um, film college?" Bryn was biting her lip.

"Yeah, why?" Zak frowned.

"Um, we wanted to go to T.A.P.S college." Bryn replied, and added, "In Atlanta."

"Oh. Um, we can still see each other around though." Zak said begging.

"If we're lucky. How can we keep a long-distance relationship?" Bryn asked, almost crying.

"I…don't know." Zak was lost for words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's how she became the official heart-breaking beauty. She broke Zak's heart, so Nick and me set him up on dates. I'm positive high school were the best years for both of them.


End file.
